hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Index
If you have questions about the wiki, or are considering adding new content and want a second opinion, (though 9/10 times that's fine anyway)post it here, and someone will (probably) respond. Please sign your message with --~~~~, so we can tell who posted. --Carrot 20:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Game Acronyms Should we be including game acronyms at the start of the titles? Should the page be called "Bodzha" or "LL2 Bodzha"? --Carrot 10:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : I've actually changed my mind about this - I had thought 'yes', but then, very few things appear on multiple pages, so I don't think there's any need. --AtkinsSJ 11:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) 'Projects' Proposition I propose that we start organising 'projects', where we ask people to perform a specific task, such as documenting all the monsters, using the templates. Perhaps they could be discussed on pages callled Project:blah, with Project:Hub as a sort of, well, hub. --AtkinsSJ 21:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Quests Just noticed that every quest name in the LL2 Quests article is a link. Do we really need seperate articles for all the quests? I can understand the need for that if it's a difficult/complicated quest, but an article on "Wood You Help?" that says "collect 10 wooden logs" or something is rather superfluous imo, since that information is already on the quests page; the quest names should just redirect to it. --SpiderPumpkin 13:40, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Edit-thingy: I just noticed that the same is true for talents. I can't think of a good reason why there should be articles on every talent if the little information there is about them can just be part of the talents article; anything more than that is overcomplicating it imo. --SpiderPumpkin 13:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Supreme Monster info There should be some consistency regarding the headings for monster information obtained through the Supreme With Cheese monster scanning function. As it is now, the headings seem to randomly vary between "Monster (Dr L)", "Dr. Lunatic Information", "Monsters in Dr. Lunatic", "Supreme Monster Database Information" and no heading at all. --SpiderPumpkin 14:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : Add "Monster in Dr Lunatic", since that would make the most sense if there was more games involved. --Carrot 10:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Wikify? I'd like an explanation what "wikify" means. Apparently, that automated tool thingy tried to add it to a page, but it only resulted in a dead link.--SpiderPumpkin 20:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : "Wikifying" is adding links to other pages. --Carrot 20:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Lenscrafting Page Overlap On the Lenscrafting page, the sidebar on the side cuts off part of the table. What's up with that? Why does it happen? And, How can it be fixed? -- 23:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : It's something strange about Wikia's "new look", which I've been trying to sort out for a while now, actually. I'll have to figure something out soon. (On a side note, it might be helpful to post on an individual article's talk page if your message is concerned with only one article.) --SpaceManiac 04:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm, good point. Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. By the way, how's the figuring out going? Also, as a temporary fix, can we but it in a box with scrollers? -- 23:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Code Guide? Should there be a guide to wiki-specific code? The Help section wasn't much help. The page Help: Creating Templates just lead back to the main help page. I think that sort of guide all in one well named page would be helpful to new wiki editors. -- 03:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Proposal: Extra Subject Pages Should we have some more forum pages for specific pages? Or is the current amount enough? -- 23:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ SPAM Alert, Serious Issue! I'm not actually sure whether the main Wiki administrator is supposed to be responsible for removing spam or not but almost every Hamumu Wiki page is littered with spam. You might think that it may be a bit okay but sometimes theres spam which shows 18+ content. Now, is this what the, I stress, HAMUMU wiki is supposed to be like. I have no clue how to completely remove and block spam from the Hamumu Wiki, but I'm sure some of you might know how to fix this problem. --Perry Steven (talk) 06:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC)